The End of all Things
by CBloom2
Summary: Kind of a AU for end of the show! Started off as a story for end of season 3 but I've redone it to hopefully make it relavent to now. Also just the boys being together.


**Ok, another old fic! I wrote this in 2008 and have tried to revamp it so that it's kind of relevant to now.**

**This is my take on the end of the show (end of the world more like) but as we know, the Supernatural will never end.**

**Hope its ok!**

**Don't own anyone you recognise – just borrow them to write stories about!**

The guttural rumbling of a large engine pierced the stillness of the early evening, causing the few people who were still milling about to stop in their tracks and glance toward the direction of the noise.

Sam Winchester couldn't care less about the stares as he slid the Chevy Impala into a parking spot furthest away from the curious eyes. As he turned off the engine he looked around with satisfaction. He'd made it! It had taken the good part of a day to get there but Sam knew it would be worth it. He sat back in his seat and gazed at the panorama in front of him, heaving out a long sigh of relaxation.

A soft snore from behind grabbed his attention. Slowly he turned to the direction of the disturbance – his sleeping passenger, happily oblivious to the drivers' stare.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the slumbering figure of his brother, Dean.

His big brother – his protector – his friend – his hero!

The big brother who had raised him, comforted his after losing Jess, stood by him when his dad had said that he might have to kill Sam if he couldn't save him. He had been there for him through the demon blood fiasco, the time he'd spent without a soul, the dreadful time following the wall crumbling down…his big brother who was now dangerously exhausted, yet still determined to save his angel friend who was now 'hopped' up on souls from Purgatory!

Bobby had called the previous night with a lead to said angels whereabouts – so they'd packed up and took off into the night without a wink of sleep. Sam had managed a couple of hours of sleep then had taken over the driving, insisting that Dean laid himself out on the back seat, and luckily Dean had not fought him on it – a testament to just how exhausted Dean really was.

"Sam…why…we stopped?"

Sam smiled when he looked at his brother, bleary eyed and sleepy, "That's a good look on you."

"Huh?" Replied Dean, obviously confused.

"The just got out of bed look!"

Dean sat up a little straighter, "Should I be worried? Is there something you need to share?" He said with a knowing smile.

Sam felt his cheeks flush, "What? NO!"

Dean chuckled, "It's just too easy…"

Sam huffed, then coughed to hide his embarrassment, causing his brother to laugh again.

"Jerk!" Sam spat out.

"Bitch!" Dean retorted.

Suddenly their eyes met, both realising at the same time just how long ago it had been since they had bickered enough to call each other those names. A smile broke out on both their faces.

Dean straightened himself up even more, trying to iron out the aches in his back, "So is there where Bobby found Cas?"

Sam stayed silent as Dean looked – really looked at his surroundings, "Sammy…?" He started. He threw a glance towards his younger brother then slowly began to get out of the car. He made his way to the front of the car so that he could really study where he was. Suddenly he was aware of his brother standing by his side, "I thought we were looking for Cas?"

"You disappointed?" Sam asked warily, hoping he hadn't made yet another mistake bringing his brother here.

Dean shot him a look, "What? No. You know I've always wanted to visit here…but why now?"

Sam shuffled his feet a little as he tried to find the right words to say, "I just thought that…well after everything that's happened you deserved a little of what you want. I remember you telling me that you'd wanted to see the Grand Canyon and Bobby's directions took us past it so I thought what better time!"

Dean looked around him again, "Yeah…" he breathed.

The sun was starting to set, casting its dying tendrils of light across the mighty chasm before them – causing shadows to skim over rocks, playing tricks with their eyes.

"It's been one hell of a few years Sammy," Dean insisted, looking over at him when he didn't receive an answer. Sam had his eyes closed and his face pointed towards the dying sun. At that moment as the golden glow shrouded his brothers' face, Dean was hit by a realization of just how far his little brother had come in these last few years.

The naive college boy was gone – replaced by the man he saw before him. Dean felt pride surge through him as he thought of what Sam had been through recently. Most people would have crumbled having to deal with everything he'd had to deal with – but not Sam; he had taken everything head on and had made it through to the other side.

Sam, for his part, was basking in the fading warmth of the sun and revelling in the fact that he was standing there, surveying this wondrous sight, in the company of his brother, right there alongside him.

As the golden glow sank ever deeper, Dean broke the silence, "Thanks for this Sam."

Sam let out a sigh, "I'm just glad we're still here to do this."

Dean glanced at his brother, "Me too bro! Beer?"

At his brothers' nod, Dean made his way to the back of the car and pulled out a six pack from out of the newly stocked cool box. Man, he'd thought of everything.

As he made his way back to the front of the car, he realised that he couldn't see Sam. Panic kicked in as usual. He rushed round the car, but there seemed to be no sign of him, "I'm over here Dean."

Only then did Dean look away from the car. He saw Sam slumped on the floor leaning against a massive rock, with his head in his hands. He became concerned immediately and crouched down next to him, "Sam, you ok?"

He heard his brother sniff then he wiped his eyes, "Sorry Dean, guess it all caught up with me for a second…sorry, to chick flick?"

Dean chuckled as he sat himself down next to Sam, their shoulders touching slightly, "I'll let this one slide."

Sam glanced at him and nodded – his messy hair glinting in the dying sunlight.

Neither of them made a move to break the connection. Dean handed Sam a beer, then took a long drink of his own, "It's amazing…" he said.

"Yeah, I can't believe how vast it is," replied Sam once again returning his gaze to the canyon.

"I wasn't just meaning that," Dean answered.

Sam looked to his brother now, obviously confused, "I mean, look at everything that's happened to us Sam. Demons, angels, God – all been on our asses – yet here we are, together, no-one can tear us apart Sammy! No-one!"

"They'd die trying," Sam insisted.

"Hell yeah!" Dean laughed.

As the sun finally set, casting a dark shadow over the boys, they began to get their stuff together, "So what next?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed, "We'll get Cas de-souled, and back to some sort of normal…then I'm thinking settle down, white picket fence, well mowed lawns…or…"

"Or we carry on doing what we do best…together," Sam finished.

Dean flashed his mega watt smile "I can live with that!"

**So that was it! When I originally wrote it, it was just after the end of Season 3 if I remember correctly, and I had had Bobby find a way out of the deal for Dean's soul – so I've had to re-do it to fit in with what's been happening recently. Hope it worked out ok.**

**Reviews are always welcome – flames get snuffed out! **


End file.
